


A Day of Firsts

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerned Jensen, Emotional Jared, First Fight, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Jensen, M/M, Nervous Jared, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 1. A take on the first fight J2 had and how it was resolved.</p><p>Jared's nervous and on edge while filming a difficult scene in the second episode of his brand new series. His co-star tries to help him through it but stress, nerves & too much advice finally causes him to snap & he and Jensen come to blows.</p><p>Convinced he's messed up & is on the road to getting fired Jared's upset when Jensen comes to his trailer to talk it out and reassure him that all is fine. More than talking occurs as the two stars make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, angst, shmoop and a lot of firsts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Author Note: So my beta, who also fed the muse this plot bunny, challenged me to do a short, sweet & to the point take on that first fight between the boys with a porny take on the making up part. Hopefully it came out well.  
> Thanks to Jenjoremy for the beta work and for feeding the bunny. :)

**A Day of Firsts**

“Guys! Let’s take this from the top…and try to remember you’re brothers. It might have been a few years, but you’re brothers and you should still have that connection!” David Nutter shouted while giving a narrow look to the seat next to him. “You said they had instant chemistry in the production room.”

“They did. They do. Give it time, David. It’s just the second episode,” Eric Kripke assured his nervous director. “They just need to work past all the stress and nerves and it’ll be magic. They’ll be magic.”

“You need to try to ignore all the cameras and people and sounds going on around us and just focus on what Sam’s feeling and thinking,” Jensen Ackles said to the young man standing beside him while they waited for the scene to be reset. “You need to just relax and play off of me.”

Jared Padalecki itched to run his fingers through his hair but didn’t want to risk messing it up and having to go back into hair and makeup.

He’d been ecstatic to get this part on a brand new TV show. He loved the part and the cast. He was even halfway certain he could love his co-star…if the guy didn’t have the annoying habit of constantly offering suggestions that only served to make Jared even more nervous than he already was.

The pilot episode had been nerve wracking and tough but now that the show had been picked up and they were on to actually filming a full season, Jared was terrified of doing something wrong, of screwing up and getting everyone canned.

“I know, I know, I’m fine,” the younger man muttered, trying to relax and get himself out of this frame of mind he’d been in all day. “I’ll get it.”

“Just take a couple deep breaths and chill. Reread this scene to get into the headspace you…well Sam…needs to be in.” Jensen offered a quick smile to try to help his nervous, young co-star.

Jared had been getting bits of “helpful” advice from nearly everyone he knew, and plenty of people that he didn’t know, and he’d accepted it all with gritted teeth and a forced smile. Today, however, the stress of filming and the nerves that had been making it hard to sleep finally had his stretched nerves snapping.

“I don’t need to chill. I have this,” Jared snapped, temper sizzling to the surface.

“I know you do,” Jensen assured him. He heard the change in tone, but still not used to Jared or his emotions, he really didn’t know what it meant. He knew the kid was getting frustrated as they prepared to shoot the scene yet again, so he made one last attempt to help the young man prepare. “I was just saying that you need to…”

“Stop telling me what I need to do, damn it!” Jared wasn’t sure if it was Jensen’s tone or his own tired mind, but suddenly all the advice sounded condescending and insulting. All he knew was that he was tired of it, tired of all the advice, tired of doing the same damn scene a hundred times and at that particular moment, he was _really_ tired of Jensen Ackles. “Just because I haven’t been acting as long as you have and I don’t have a pedigreed resume doesn’t mean I’m new to filming! I know what I’m doing here and I don’t need _you_ to tell me how to film a damn scene!”

Since they’d met, this was the first time Jensen, or anyone on the set, had really seen Jared angry. Normally the kid was like a happy go lucky puppy with a smile and a laugh for everyone. Hell, during the pilot, _Jared_ had been the one helping everyone stay calm during times of stressful filming. So everyone was completely stunned when his fist flew to snap Jensen’s head back, blood trickling from a split lip.

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Normally Jensen was the picture of calm, but the unexpected fist to his face and the blood he tasted brought his own temper boiling to the surface. His fists were curled in Jared’s jacket even before he knew it, jerking his young co-star closer. “I wasn’t telling you how to act! I was just trying to…”

“I don’t need you to tell me anything!” Jared yelled, feeling and ignoring a stinging blow to his own jaw. He curled his fist again, ready to show his costar exactly what he thought of his advice, when a strong body was suddenly shoving between them. “And get offa me!”

“You hit me first!” Jensen returned, struggling as someone started pulling him back. Eric finally managed to shove between the two boys to break up what could have turned very ugly. “This…”

“He…” Jared opened his mouth at the same time, but the creator and producer was having none of it.

“We’re taking an early lunch...starting right now.” He eyed both of his stars firmly as if daring one of them to disagree with him. He couldn’t blame either of them for the incident; they were working on a challenging scene and he’d watched the stress building all day. “Jared, go cool off and calm yourself the hell down. And you…” He eyed Jensen. “You go to the same, but figure out what your costar needs…and doesn’t need…from you. Because when we get back from lunch, I better see two brothers on that screen. I better see the two guys I saw in my office or else this show ain’t gonna last the season. Now go!”

Jared headed for his trailer, eyes firmly fixed on the ground in front of him. He knew he’d screwed up. He knew Jensen was just trying to be helpful. He knew he should probably apologize, but he also knew it was best to let things cool off before any more blows were exchanged.

By the time he got inside the trailer, his anger was morphing into embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how he’d overreacted about something as simple as someone trying to help him out.

He’d already been worried about messing something up and ruining the show. Now Jared was positive that before lunch was over he’d be fired or worse, somehow the show would end up cancelled…all because he had a damn temper tantrum. God, Jensen must think he was a total brat. The show dynamics depended on them getting along, on them being brothers. It they were fighting or they hated each another, it would come out in the acting, and the fans would never buy into the show. And all because Jared had let his fears get the better of him.

“Damn it!” He balled up Sam’s jacket and threw it into a chair before practically collapsing onto the sofa, raking his fingers through his shaggy dark hair. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn; he didn’t want to cry dammit, but wasn’t sure he could help it.

When he’d been given the job of Sam Winchester, Jared had given himself a firm pep talk. He was going to do whatever it took to help this show become a success. He swore that he wouldn’t let this show go down in flames like a previous pilot had. He’d been relived upon meeting Jensen the first day that they’d had the chemistry to make Sam and Dean Winchester come to life…and he still felt that way.

“And then you had to go and ruin everything by losing your damn temper,” he cursed himself bitterly, unaware of how badly he was falling apart, until he couldn’t stifle a broken sob…and that made him even angrier with himself. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He’s gonna hate me…Eric might fire me…hell, Eric’s definitely gonna fire me and…”

“Why would Eric fire you and who will hate you?”

Jensen had calmed down on his way to his trailer. He’d thought it over and could easily see how Jared might have misinterpreted his suggestions, regardless of how helpful he meant them to be. He had seen how on edge his young costar had been all morning, but he had continued to push advice on the kid.

Jensen decided to nip this thing in the bud and straighten things out with the younger man. Deciding to grab lunch a little later, he headed straight for Jared’s trailer. He’d knocked politely a couple times and called out but there was no response. He knew the guy was in there; he’d watched him enter and slam the door before going to his own trailer. Instead of getting angry that Jared might be ignoring him, he took a deep breath and turned to go back to his own trailer. He wasn’t going to push the kid any more right now. Suddenly, he heard sounds that had him jerking the trailer door open and stepping inside.

Jared’s trailer on set was the same size as his but nowhere near as orderly. Clothes were tossed over furniture, scripts were spread out all over the place, and video games were scattered around. It basically looked like what Jensen supposed a trailer used by someone as energetic as Jared should look like. He reminded himself again that Jared was barely out of his teens.

Jensen had known Jared was angry and tired, so he’d expected to find him pouting or pacing or even throwing things around the trailer since when Jared got emotional, he was a whirlwind of activity. He was definitely not expecting to find the young man curled in on himself on the sofa, rocking as he admonished himself with harsh words let out between sobs. He needed to know what was going on. “Why would Eric fire you and who will hate you?” he asked his costar.

Jared’s head jerked up at his voice and something inside Jensen uncurled. The anger he’d felt vanished as soft, wet, and sad eyes looked at him with both surprise and confusion. “You,” he mumbled. Some part of him realized that he was crying his eyes out in front of his co-star, but he figured it would top off his day. “You’ll hate me.”

“Huh,” Jensen frowned a bit as he stepped over a pile of scripts to move closer. “Why would I hate you, Jared?” he asked, honestly not understanding that part of Jared’s thoughts.

“I hit you!” Jared choked back a sob, shaking hands reaching up to try to wipe his eyes when he blinked at the slow curving smile as Jensen sat down beside him. “I yelled at you and…and I think I insulted you and…Eric’s gonna fire me cause I can’t hit my marks…and I’m gonna ruin the show and…everybody will hate me if it gets cancelled…”

Recognizing the signs of a panic attack, Jensen put his hand on Jared’s back and began to slowly rub it over tight muscles. “You’re not going to ruin the show, and Eric is not going to fire you over what happened today,” he began, trying to reassure his costar. He used his other hand to gently wipe the tears away despite Jared’s sudden refusal to look up at him. “We all have bad takes and bad days. He knows that. Besides, he can’t fire you because _you_ are Sam Winchester and I won’t play Dean to anyone else.”

“But I yelled at you!” Jared wasn’t sure he was making sense because Jensen didn’t seemed as upset about the whole yelling and hitting thing as he was. “I hit you!”

“Dude, do you want to know the number of times that I’ve been hit since I started acting? Or been yelled at? Well I can’t tell you because it’s too many times to count.” Jensen’s smile was kind, the green of his eyes shining, as he kept moving his hand up and down Jared’s back. He finally began to feel some of the tension leaving and noticed the sobs were down to a few sniffles. “Hell, on Dark Angel alone I think Weatherly and I were in each other’s faces every damn day…and if anyone tells you filming a soap is easy or you don’t get yelled at or into fights, they never played on Days.

“This is still all basically new. You don’t know me well yet, and I don’t know you, so we don’t know yet when to stop pushing. I was just trying to get you to relax cause you looked so on edge and tired…I thought I was helping, but I should’ve stopped so for that I owe you an apology.” Jensen’s fingers brushed more tears away before sliding down to curl under Jared’s chin. “I used to hate it when someone on Days kept trying to ‘help’ me, so I get how annoying it can be. I’m sorry, Jay. I…oh…”

Jared had finally lifted his head at the nickname. He was surprised that what he had thought was a breaking point between them could be so easily brushed away. He was about to say something, to perhaps return the apology, when he lost whatever the hell he was about to say as his brain melted at how close their faces were when he looked up. “Umm.”

Jensen hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten, how close they’d be if Jared moved, but now as his eyes dropped to look at the soft full lips that were barely an inch away from his own, he found that he could barely breath. As his brain and body both began to betray him, he knew that he had to move back before he did something they’d both regret.

He’d prepared to casually make an offhand remark while trying to ease back, hoping that Jared was still worked up and wouldn’t notice what it looked like he’d been about to do…what Jensen realized with an inner groan that he really wanted to do. Suddenly the choice was taken out of his hands; Jared closed the gap between them and kissed him.

This certainly wasn’t the first time a co-star had kissed him. Hell, it wouldn’t even be the first time he’d been kissed by a male co-star, but since he’d gotten the feeling early on that Jared was as straight as a 6’4” Texas boy could be, the sudden kiss took Jensen completely off guard…for about all of the three seconds it took his brain and his body to reconnect.

“I’m…oh my God!” Jared’s eyes went wide when it clicked what he’d just done, and he suddenly wished a Sasquatch would come and eat him. His heart beat wildly with terror as he slowly forced himself to look at Jensen, and he felt like crying again at the look of surprise he saw. “Jensen….I…”

“Wait…” Jensen felt the tension returning and had to push the burning need that had suddenly hit him to the side until he could make sense of this. “You…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sooo sorry,” Jared was mumbling in a rush of words. He was so focused on apologizing that he didn’t realize how the hands on his face had slipped to hold him still rather than push him away. “I…I didn’t mean to do that. I mean…I did but…no, I didn’t mean for you to think that I…God, I’m screwing this up more than I did earlier and…”

Suddenly Jared registered the slight change that had caused deep green eyes to darken, and he realized that Jensen no longer looked surprised. He looked curious and just the slightest bit cautious.

“I…I know you’re straight…and I swear I think I am too but…ummm, that didn’t come out well…” Jared wished he could convince his mouth to shut up before he was not only fired but also booted out of Canada. Maybe it would be easiest if he could just be eaten by whatever the hell monster Sam and Dean were supposed to be fighting.

“You _think_ you’re straight?” Jensen had heard a lot of things, but never that one, at least not spoken so honestly. He quickly understood that Jared was probably as straight as he was, so that opened an entirely different can of worms for them. “Huh. Well, since you told me that, then let me fill you on a little secret that probably three people in my life know.” He leaned closer to let his mouth slid over Jared’s ear and heard a soft gasp. “I haven’t been completely straight since Days…and I’m probably going to kiss you back in a couple seconds, so if you don’t want me to do that, then tell me now, Jared.”

Wide hazel eyes blinked owlishly twice before Jared fully comprehended what his co-star said…and then all he could do was nod his head in consent. A second later, firm hands were cupping his face while hot lips covered his mouth in a searing kiss that immediately put his world into a different perspective.

The kiss was hot but tender; both young men were nervous but as Jared let out a soft moan, Jensen was encouraged to deepen the kiss, tilting his head just enough to change the angle. Soon he felt those soft lips part on a moan and their tongues were free to tentatively play.

Jared was so absorbed in trying to sear this moment into his brain that he missed when he was pushed back on the sofa. He felt hot lips work from his mouth down his neck and he realized that in the moments he’d lost, both his and Jensen’s t-shirts had disappeared. He moaned softly and nearly came when those lips closed over the hardening little nub on his chest. “Jen!” he gasped without realizing what he’d called his friend.

“How not straight are you, Jay?” Jensen’s voice was deeper, huskier, and had just a touch more Texas than normal when he spoke. His blood was on fire and his body was aching in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I mean just how far have you gone with a guy?”

Blushing slightly, Jared made his eyes focus on eyes tinged with lust, and he felt himself shiver. “Couple hand jobs before…ummm…a sloppy blowjob once… a few kisses…that’s about it…” He dropped his eyes as if embarrassed to admit to his lack of experience. “I…I was still deciding…’cause it never felt right but…this…with you…feels right.”

“Kid, you’re gonna kill me just by saying that stuff,” Jensen groaned; he had to clamp down tight to keep from coming just from that innocent admission. “We don’t have time right now, and I wouldn’t go farther than either of those things until we’ve gotten to know each another a little more, but since we’ve already gotten our first fight out of the way, the rest of this should be easy.”

Jared was surprised into a laugh; he couldn’t really believe how relaxed he was given what was happening and how upset he’d been just a short while ago. “So this means we’re dating?” He said it in a teasing tone, but his heart was thumping in his chest at the heat in Jensen’s eyes, but what told Jared that he was already lost was the gentle smile that followed.

“No, dinner tonight means we’re dating. This is me trying to see if I can make you smile enough to bring out those cute dimples.” Jensen leaned up to press a quick kiss to Jared’s mouth before his hands made quick work of the rest of their clothes so they could avoid having to explain to wardrobe what happened. “Okay, so don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve gotta tell you that you are gorgeous.”

Jensen had already known that of course. Hell, he’d even made the comment to some people that there was no way he could play Jared’s big brother because of how hot the kid was, but he was still stunned by the toned body that he uncovered. It seemed like Jared was all long arms and legs, and he knew this wasn’t going to take long, especially when he saw how easy it was to make the kid under him blush.

“So…so are you.” Jared hadn’t ever really been fully naked with someone before and guessed he should be nervous, but as his eyes moved over the tall, lean body that was currently sliding his lips down his chest to press soft kisses over his stomach, he realized he wasn’t. “Jen…I mean…can I call you that?”

“Dude, I have plans to have you screaming my name, so yeah, you can call me Jen.” Jensen was already half certain he was in love which was slightly scarier than meeting Eric Kripke that first day. “Can I call you Jay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Jared’s brain was melting, and he could barely think straight as he watched Jensen slide lower until he was kneeling on the floor in between Jared’s long legs to take his suddenly hard and leaking cock in his hand, stroking it firmly before slipping it between his lips. The younger man couldn’t hold back his groan. “Oh my God!”

The one blowjob he’d had was quick and sloppy. It was nowhere close to what it felt like to feel the hot wet heat of Jensen’s mouth close over the head to begin to slowly suckle him. He could feel his eyes rolling back even as his hips were struggling with the need to thrust up.

Jensen knew Jared was totally lost in the moment and had no clue what he was saying. He also hoped no one was walking past the trailer right that moment because he had no intention of cautioning the younger man to lower his voice as he used one hand to reach up to gently stroke over sensitive nipples while his other moved down to begin to jerk himself off.

“Ohh! Oh my God! Oh wow! Fuck!” Jared’s tongue was loose as his blood burned for more. He managed to look down and bit his lip as he watched Jensen’s head with Dean’s short spiky hair bobbing up and down while his eyes lifted to meet and hold his. “Jen…I…gonna…”

Jensen’s lips curved wickedly as he let his tongue slip out to lick along the nerve on the underside of the heavy cock in his mouth; he could feel Jared’s body tense a second before he cried out at the unexpected force of the climax that hit.

“Jensen! Oh! God!” Jared’s brain was mush. He hadn’t ever felt an orgasm like this, not even his first time in high school.

His fingers had reached out blindly only to be taken a held in a tight grip while he tried to work through the climax with the feel of soft lips still gently sucking him to milk the orgasm for all it was worth. Somewhere in the back of Jared’s head he heard a low deep moan. As he peeked from under his tossed and damp bangs and saw Jensen’s long lashes fluttering and his body moving in time with Jared’s own slowing thrusts, he knew that his friend must have come as well.

Jensen continued to work Jared’s cock in his mouth until he felt the younger man slowly go limp with a soft mumble that sounded like his name. He pulled off with a wet pop, fingers still working his own softening cock before managing to climb back on the couch beside a boneless and spent Jared; he sported a cocky grin that was a lot like his character.

“You okay?” he asked, concerned as he noticed Jared still hadn’t moved. The younger man still had a grip on Jensen’s hand so he brought it up to his lips.

“That was…” Jared tried to find a good word to use and then just offered a shy smile. “Awesome.” He blushed at the warmth coiling in his belly as kisses were pressed against his knuckles before Jensen leaned closer to find his lips in a slow soft kiss that had him shivering. “Like that too.”

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna get along just fine,” Jensen laughed, licking down Jared’s throat before eyeing the clock reluctantly. “I wanna do that again but…if we’re late Eric will scalp us both and I think I need a fast shower and a sandwich.”

Jared blushed more as he took in the come drying on sculpted abs and made a motion toward the back of the trailer. “Go ahead. I’ll clean up and dress and…mhmm,” he groaned when he was pulled into a deeper kiss that made him certain he would never get tired of kissing Jensen. “You’re good at that.”

“Learned a lot being on daytime TV,” Jensen chuckled, brushing the pad of his thumb down Jared’s jaw in a slow loving motion. “What I meant was, are you okay from before?” He didn’t want to see the same worry in Jared’s eyes that he had when he’d first entered the trailer.

“I…I think so,” Jared did feel more relaxed. He also felt better that he knew Jensen didn’t hate him. “Will there be an again, Jensen?”

“Oh, yeah. There will be, Jay,” Jensen assured him. He kissed him again before going to take a fast shower and dressing with some reluctance.

By the time he was dressed and looking like Dean Winchester again, Jensen found that Jared was dressed as well and had cleaned up any signs of what they’d just done. He’d adored his co-star from day one, but the dimpled smiles and blushes he could now bring out made it all the better.

“So, it goes without saying that what we do behind this door or in private needs to stay between us?” Jensen hated that it had to be that way, but he was glad to see Jared nod his understanding. He slipped his fingers back through Jared’s messed up hair to try to fix it. “Y’know, I said I was sorry for picking that fight today. I’m not sorry for what we just did and I hope you’re not either.”

“I’d never regret that…or meeting you, Jen,” Jared told him quietly, knowing it was too soon to say what was in his heart. “So, do we still have time to grab a sandwich?”

“Yeah, and then after we wrap today, we’ll grab dinner someplace or call out for takeout so we can talk.” Jensen’s hand was on the door when he heard Jared mumble something about having a better idea than talking and he laughed. “Let’s go eat then nail this scene, Jay.”

Lunch was quick and then it was back to filming the same scene they’d been working on when all hell had broken loose earlier in the day. To the smirking glee of their producer and the shock of their director, they nailed it and the rest of the shots for the day without a hitch.

While Jared was snooping around the make-up girls to watch them take the costume off the ‘Wendigo,’ Jensen was pulled to the side by David Nutter.

“Alright, I don’t know what you did, or what the hell you said to that kid to get his head out of that funk, but whatever it was keep it up because Jared nailed every mark perfectly.” He was a happy director, which meant the cast and crew were happy. “Oh, and I guess you weren’t so bad yourself…for a former soap star,” he added with a grin, clapping Jensen on the arm before yelling at Jared to stop playing with the Wendigo’s ears.

Jensen got changed and then watched Jared until he finally tugged on his arm before their make-up queen threatened to do something horrible the next time she had him in her chair. “Time to go, Jared.”

“I never got to see a monster de-monsterified before,” Jared protested, but then he caught and recognized the look aimed at him…and suddenly the make-up removal was no longer interesting. “Chinese or pizza?”

“We’ll decide on the way.” Jensen longed to get Jared behind the closed door of the place they shared and see how many more firsts they could break that night because he had plenty of ideas. He looked forward to the future of the show and also his future with what was becoming his very best friend.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
